Cause we all fall down
by Al. Smith. Cullen
Summary: Nathie, apodo de Natalia, es una chica de dieciocho años que tras terminar la "preparatoria" gana un concurso de SuperCity y viaja con su mejor amiga a Belgica, dónde en un estudio pasará el verano que cambiará su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**_Cause we all fall down._**

Sí. A os aviso por adelantado, esta es una historia de chico conoce a chica. Chica se enamora de chico. Chico no se enamora de chica y Chico piensa cosas. Chica piensas cosas. Luego Chico y Chica… Y hasta ahí puedo leer.

La verdad que mi psicóloga (una de mis mejores amigas) me ha recomendado que escriba en un diario, aunque lo veo un poco tonto eso de empezar con: Querido diario, hoy me ha venido por primera vez la menstruación. Ha sido una experiencia…. Sí, soy una exagerada, ¿pasa algo?

Y también me ha dicho que lo escriba como si se lo estuviera explicando a alguien. Que no lo escriba a "Tu" ni a "mi" si no para "ellos o ellas". Mi amiga está loca, aunque más yo por hacerle caso.

Bueno… el caso es que (¿Por qué he repetido caso en menos de dos frases? Esto se merece medio punto menos.) Como no tengo con quien hablar en este momento porque mi mejor amiga – sí, aquella que me dijo: Pues como no quieres contarme nada y veo que sospechas hasta de tu propia amigovia, hermana, mejor amiga, como quieras llamarla (ya os explicaré que significa amigovia), ahora vas y lo escribes todo en un diario, a ver si él al menos te trata como te he tratado yo durante estos años.- Ha decidido darse un tiempo para pen….

Vale, he vuelto. Adivinad quien ha venido. Sí mi amiga. Hemos hablado y… Espera… mejor será que os explique la historia desde el principio y cuando llegue la parte en que ella me grita enfadada por cosas que ahora no voy a decir, siga explicando. ¿Y sabéis qué? (aparte de decir que todo esto me parece estúpido) voy a escribirlo con una historia… Luego podré reírme y contárselos a mis hijos adoptivos ya que mi futuro novio inglés es imposible que vuelva a mí como un príncipe, cosa que tampoco quiero. Bueno me callo y empiezo.

— Que no, que yo no voy y punto. — volvió a repetirme Ortcher. — No sé ninguna de las canciones y mi madre tampoco me deja, así que...

— Ortiz,

— Uy que no utilices nuestro apodo significa algo muy malo... — me interrumpió.

— Calla y escucha. Yo te digo que te vienés y punto. Lo que me ha costado engancharte al grupo como para que ahora me digas que no. — me quejé.

— A ver, mi quería Danny pero en mujer, que no quiero. ¿Desde cuando se van a los conciertos sin saberse las canciones?

— Desde que yo fui a mi primer concierto. —La respondí sinceramente.

Ella se golpeó con la palma de la mano la frente y empezó a negar con la cabeza susurrando algo parecido a: Más cabezona y no nace.

Yo me digné a mirarme al espejo y hacer muecas con la boca mientras decía: ¿quién es la más monosa del mundo?

— Natalia, sé que te gusta mucho el grupo y mira, que a mí también me gusta pero no pretenderás que en meses escuche yo siete años de carrera musical…

— Ortiz, — empecé igual que ella, con un nombre. —Me importa un pepino todo lo que digas. Si yo he sido capaz de verme en una semana todos los videos de SuperCity – ella me miró con cara de: super… ¿qué? – Tú puedes.

— Ahora mismo me has dejado un poco "gua da fak is dis" pero… Bueno tengo tiempo, ¿no?

¡Bien! Ése brillo de ojos con el que me mira sé perfectamente que me va a acompañar.

— Sí.

— Entonces ya hablaremos. Ahora lárgate que quiero escuchar "That's the truth".

— ¡Qué sepas que hay canciones mejores que esa! Bueno… Ahora que lo pienso… Ésa también es genial y cada vez que veo a "cierta persona" en "cierto video"…

— Lárgate… ¡Vete a limpiar la casa!

— ¡Vale, vale!

Y bueno, después de esta conversación os explico. Ortiz, como yo la llamo Ortcher – porque aunque no os lo creáis tiene el mismo corazón que Tom- que viene de su apellido, Ortiz a Fletcher, es la persona más… No sé como decirlo. Al principio en la primaria nos llevábamos… Ni siquiera bien o mal ya que yo no me hablaba con ella por ser de diferentes clases. Cuando llegamos a la secundaria, nos encontramos sentadas las dos juntas y desde ese momento no nos hemos separado. Terminamos el bachillerato y la selectividad y seguimos juntas.

La verdad que la universidad de ella – la que pensaba coger y tenía todas las papeletas para que la cogieran- y la que yo me había resignado –ya que toda mi vida estaba resumida en ir a Londres estudiar, trabajar y vivir allí- estaban relativamente cerca, casi a la mitad, del piso/casita que nos habíamos cogido entre las dos. Vale, para que engañarnos, nuestros padres más las becas nos habían ayudado. Es que cuando se haga la lotería… Si no, hubiésemos terminado en un barrio de mala muerte, en un piso sin agua si quiera. Aunque no creáis que eso significa que nos han malcriado, eh! ¡Qué nos han dicho que a partir de la pequeña ayuda en la matrícula – Ortiz sacó matricula en bachillerato y le salió la matrícula de la Universidad GRATIS, a CUALQUIERA.- de la Universidad.

Así que… ¿Por dónde iba? ¡Ah, sí! Ortiz, la conversación y la casita.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Después de hablar un poquito sobre Ortcher, os voy a contar algo más sobre la casita y empezaré a explicar la historia. Esto de describir no se me da muy bien y menos cuando lo vuelvo a leer y pienso ¿por qué me habré metido en esto? En fin, ¿veis cómo me voy por las ramas? ¿La casita, no?

Vale… la casita… em… Bueno deciros que la casita/piso… No es una casa. Lo llamamos la casita porque nos recuerda a una casa. Es de esos pisos de alquiler que tiene dos plantas y terraza (sí, nos había tocado sin la terraza, pero teníamos balcón) a lo sumo tres plantas que tiene una mujer y los alquila por pisos cada planta. La nuestra era la primera de dos plantas. Y nos había tocado sin terraza… aunque nuestro balcón era "bastante" grande. Cuadrado. Incluso teníamos un césped. Al ser planta baja… no sé si os lo podéis imaginar. En fin, os adelanto que la casita no será nuestro hogar. Aaah… soy malo, lo sé, pero como dice una canción Home is where the heart is, y nuestro corazón está dividido en dos sitios. Pero es como si tres cuartas partes de nuestro hogar estuvieran en otro sitio que no voy a adelantar. Otra vez por las ramas… En fin, la casita, céntrate.

Pues eso, la casita era muy mona. No era del todo cutre. Tenía tres habitaciones la cual una de ellas era para los trastos y en caso de que alguien viniera a dormir, había colchones…. En el suelo. Las dos restantes eran nuestros dormitorios. De Ortcher y mía. Un lavabo y luego un cuarto de baño, aunque uno de ellos no iba. (No porque sea un piso nuevo y nuestros padres dijeran, vale, os vamos a encontrar un buen sitio, significa que todo sea perfecto. Que vivimos en España, señores, y la crisis todavía está palpable en el ambiente.)Lo que iba contando. Luego con muy pocos pasillos, teníamos la cocina, que era mi sueño hecho realidad. En los últimos años, sobre todo bachillerato había aprendido a cocinar algo normalito y luego algo decente y había empezado a pensar como queria la cocina. Mis padres me la concedieron y cuando me enseñaron el piso dije, me lo quedo. Y no me importó que mi puerta se atascara, que un baño no funcione o que si quiero abrir la ventada tengo que sacar medio cuerpo porque la ventana esta puesta al revés. Así que, os lo podéis imaginar, esa típica cocina con un buen mármol, una buena encimera de esas que es tan larga que puedes poner los taburetes de los bares y comer allí. Con armarios blancos y de estos que se sacan para afuera. Una nevera con dos puertas donde el agua fría nunca falta y una vitro con horno de diferentes tamaños los "fuegos". Eso sí, me tuve que comprar todo lo necesario para cocinar, porque las sartenes y demás no funcionaban en la vitro (los antiguos inquilinos habían pedido que cambiaran la cocina. Se ve que era un desastre. Tras la obra el piso ganó mucho y por eso cuesta lo que cuesta, aunque después de lo del baño y demás… nos bajaron el precio. También porque el hijo de la mujer es el del piso de arriba y a Ortcher le echó el ojo. Ella le sigue el juego. Total, vemos chicas subir y bajar cada dos por tres y si hacer morritos y reír a chistes malos nos concede un descuente notable en el alquiler…).

Pues eso. El comedor era normal, con un mueble sencillo donde pusimos nuestra tele. Oh… La Tele. No era una tele era La Tele. Sin eso no podíamos vivir. Eso y mi equipo de música y DVD para poner el Ipod los sábados por la mañana y limpiar la casa. Todavía no nos habíamos instalado en la casa cuando empezó todo. Estábamos terminando segundo de bachillerato y nos quedaban cuatro meses de vacaciones. Sí. Teníamos después del 17 de Junio hasta el 25 de septiembre que es la prepa para a la universidad, de juerga. Así que todavía no habíamos cogido Universidad. Yo miraba y miraba cosas en el extranjero y mis padres miraban y miraban cerca de casa. (Ya teníamos el piso porque Ortcher tenía esa Universidad metida entre ceja y ceja y como una de las que mi padre había mirado estaba cerca y cuando propuse lo de vivir juntas había discutido con ellos sobre dónde estudiar… en fin un lio, pero que terminado viviendo juntas.

Tras terminar los últimos exámenes de segundo de bachillerato, empezamos a ocupar el sábado por la mañana en limpiar la casita. Íbamos quitando trozos de pared, enyesando, poniendo cosas donde hay que ponerlas, comprando cosas… De ahí viene la discusión de ¡Vete a limpiar a casa! O algo por el estilo que Ortcher me suele soltar. A veces nos había dado por dormir ahí, en el comedor, con una tele de esas pequeñas, que no son ni planas ni leches en vinagre y viendo películas ñoñas, o documentales musicales.

A Ortcher le empezó a gustar McFly cuando terminamos la selectividad. Cuando le dije que había ganado una estancia en Londres para estudiar música proporcionado por McFly en un concurso de SuperCity y podía llevar a un acompañante. Y sí, pudimos ir. Cuando la casa ya estaba recogida completamente y toda nuestra ropa (la mayoría, porque siempre que te vas de casa dejas algo en tu cuarto con la esperanza de decir: mierda, me lo he dejado en casa, y luego dices: uy que tarde, creo que me quedaré a dormir. Y duermes en tu antigua cama.

¿Y dónde me he quedado? Ah, sí, en el principio de la historia.


End file.
